Africa Calling
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: Enterprise returns from their battle with Nero for Graduation and shore leave before their mission. Nyota offers Spock a trip home with her, but more things happens at home than she suspected would. Rated T for violence and steaminess later. Sequel soon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all!**

**This is my second multichaptered story for Star Trek, so I hope I do well!**

**Plus, I suck at first chapters, so do not judge the story on its suckiness or its shortness. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, only this story.**

* * *

I stepped back on grass for the first time in what felt like ages. The lawn was filled with students rejoicing the end of the year and our return to the Academy - friends were greeting each other with wonder and excitement, merely happy to see that they were both in good health, and some hung their heads in grief upon realizing their friend would not be returning to earth. A bittersweet feeling filled my chest as I walked through the throng of students with Spock at my side. I smiled at every student who greeted me, but my best friend, I knew, would not be among them.

"Ny!" I heard a familiar voice call, but knew that it couldn't be who it sounded like. Gaila had departed on the Faragut and was one of the casualties in a pointless battle over a misunderstanding.

That was until I saw her.

"Gaila!" I exclaimed, pulling her into my arms. "How are you alive?!" I demanded, only being interrupted by our Captain, who surely must have heard my yells.

"Gaila!" he yelled, running over to where we were standing and pulled the firey-haired orion into his arms in an excited hug. I crossed my arms, giving him a look that made it obvious that my turn wasn't over yet. She looped her arms through ours.

"I was grounded from the assignment because of explicit behavior," she explained, "I had never been so happy to be punished. Well, that is out of bed." She said with a sly grin and looked up at the commander.

"What, not happy to see me alive, sir?"

He raised his eyebrow quizzically and I hid a smile, knowing that she just liked making him uncomfortable.

"I merely find such displays of affection..."

"I was just pulling your leg, Commander," she said with a cheerful laugh, "You guys are back for graduation?"

"And a short shore leave, yeah," Jim answered her, not relinquishing his hold on her waist.

"Well then you know we all have to go out one of these days before we depart on..." She started making a dramatic music-like noise _dun duh duh dun! _"The Enterprise!"

"You will be joining us, Cadet?" Spock asked her curiously.

"Yes, Sir. You guys can't only have chiefs and no indians! You are speaking to Yeoman Enthial'e of The Enterprise," she said with a victorious grin, and I thought my face would split in half from all of the smiling.

"Gaila, that's wonderful!"

"Yep, pretty much, yeah! Well, if you gentlemen will excuse us, Ny and I should return to our quarters. She hasn't packed yet, you know!"

I rolled my eyes and looked up at Jim with a mock salute. "Permission to be dismissed, Captain?"

He laughed. "Proceed, Lieutenant."

I smiled, my eyes connecting with the dark brown ones of the man beside me. "I'll see you later, Commander." It came out more like a question than a statement, but he nodded.

"Later."

Gaila just grinned and tugged me by the elbow back toward our quarters. The sun beat down on us heavily, but pleasantly. I longed to lay on the grass and feel its glow on my skin, but I knew that was out of the question with the speed Gaila was pulling me at.

"Looks like you cleaned up the place," I remarked sarcastically, eyeing the discarded clothes and trinkets along with all of the white, plastic boxes that she didn't bother to stack.

"Oh, hush. It'll be neat eventually."

"You've been saying that for the past three years," I pointed out, sitting on my bed, "I take it your packing for shore leave?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, pretty much," she said, starting to pack some clothes into one of the many rectangular boxes. "How's our favorite Vulcan, anyway?" She didn't waist any time on small talk, did she?

"Well, I'm sure you heard about the destruction of the planet."

She nodded soberly. "Yeah, we all heard the Captain's log. Poor Spock."

"He was able to save his mother and the other tribunal elders, but his mother slipped from his grasp at the last second."

"I'm so sorry," she said, her voice grave. It was disconcerting, since it was usually so boisterous and lively.

"Yeah, me too," I said, opening my dresser drawer. Everything was as I left it, down to the neatly curled socks.

"So, where is he going on shore leave, anyway?" she asked after a moment, tossing me a diet soda. I caught it, thanks to my quick reactions and good peripheral vision.

"I didn't ask," I said, falling silent for a moment.

She started to laugh. "I can smell those wheels turning! Do you know if Jim as any company tonight?"

I shrugged, turning back to the boxes that Gaila had kindly retrieved for me, thinking of my mother and sister back home in Kenya who I would soon be seeing.

- - -

Her bare body curled against the side of mine, her head coming to rest on my shoulder and her palm tenderly placing itself on my hip, right above my heart. Her movements were very feline, I noted with interest. My fingers twined themselves in her long, brown hair and I was vaguely grateful her roommate was taken enough with our Captain to kick Nyota out of their quarters.

"Hmm..." she hummed happily, her eyes still closed. I felt the corner of my lips turn up as I watched her. "I've been meaning to ask you something," she remarked, her fingers running up the planes of my chest rather pleasantly.

My eyes closed, but my head turned to face her, showing her that my attention was approximately eighty percent on her words and twenty percent on her ministrations. As if sensing this, her fingers ceased and I opened my eyes.

"Where are you intending to go for shore leave?"

I did not answer right away, simply because I haven't thought of it.

"Because, well, you can come home with me. I mean, I'm only going back for a little more than a week. And we have more than enough room..."

"I am not sure if that is a good idea, Nyota," I told her softly, causing her eyes to beseech mine silently.

"And why is that?"

"There may be some misconceived notions as to our relationship."

"Would they truly be misconceived, Spock? I mean, look at us," she told me, her eyes drifting down my bare torso in a way that made my spine shiver. She reached up, taking my cheek into her palm. "You are no longer my teacher, Spock. You are..." she trailed off, sighing, "My significant other, I guess. The offer still stands."

She pulled away before tucking her chin under my arm once more.

"I will take it into consideration."

"Good," she said, "You are welcome in my bed, and that means you are welcome in my home, too. Plus, I'll be missing you."

I felt my lips turn up once more before wrapping my arm around her slim frame. I didn't tell her, but I knew that I would surely be missing her, too.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters, only the story. So please do not steal! My interpretation of how Gaila was saved is just that - my interpretation. It is not official, so you know - I just really wanted Gaila to survive!**

**The second part of this chapter was actually going to be a oneshot, but I thought it would do better here. :)**

**Also, as for the second part - I did not think this was necessarily OOC for Spock. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I felt that he could be able to cry because of the episode The Naked Time in season 1. Of course, this reaction was induced by infection, but I also feel his inhibitions could be stripped by something so shocking. I also do not think he would try overly not to cry in front of Uhura - against his Vulcan past, yes, but he would think, in my opinion, that ego is illogical and therefore his would not be bruised by her witnessing this. I am open to your thoughts, of course. (haha, I have so much fun figuring this out - can't you tell?)**

**R&R, and thank you all for your wonderful reviews on my previous chapter!**

* * *

I walked into the large cafeteria. The room's high ceilings always gave me a sense of awe, awe that people could achieve such accomplishments if they put their minds to it. It felt like years since I had been in here, but I realize with a pang that the last time I was here was the afternoon before Jim's trial, the trial in which he was accused of cheating on the Kobayashi Maru. So much had happened since then.

I walked to the table where Gaila and the Captain were sitting, my tray in my hands. It was odd being back on campus as a student - they didn't even bother making us go to classes today, seeing as we had been through so much and since the graduation was this afternoon, anyway.

"Well, you two are positively glowing," I remarked with a raised eyebrow, an impression that was no where close to being as impressive as Spock's, as I sat across the table from them.

"Are we?" Gaila asked me distractedly before leaning in for another brazen kiss.

"Really, do you guys have no shame?"

"Nope, none," I heard Leonard's familiar voice say as he sat beside me.

Ignoring the sickening display before me, I started to eat.

"So, where will you be going for the shore leave?" Leonard said, turning to me and obviously excluded them from the conversation.

"I'm going back to Orion for a couple of days, but I'm going to try to travel Earth for a bit, too. I hear there are some great clubs in Europe... Of course I'll be leaving in a few days, though. I don't think I've welcomed you back properly," Gaila answered, running her fingers down Jim's chest.

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "I'm going home," I told him, "For a little more than a week, but then I'll be back at the Academy for the rest of the shore leave."

"We should totally hang when your in Kenya, Ny! You have a brother, don't you?"

I gave her a warning glance, and she had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry, Ny, still a little drunk."

At this I laughed. "Of course, you would be."

"I have to return home for a few days," Jim told us out of the blue, causing Leonard to look at him in a way I couldn't describe.

"I can come with you, you know," he told him softly, and I felt the sudden need to look down at my plate, as if I was interrupting a private moment between the two.

"That would be great, Bones," he said with his trademark smile, his arm slung around Gaila's shoulders, "Besides that, though, I'll be staying at the Academy with my other lady."

Gaila smacked him.

"What? I meant the ship!"

"How about you, Leonard? Where will you be spending your shore leave?" I asked, turning my attention to the man beside me.

He hesitated before answering me. "Well, actually, the days I am not accompanying Jim to Iowa... I have to babysit Scarlet."

All three of us had various looks of shock on their faces.

"You have a daughter?!"

"Is she hot?"

He didn't even glare at Jim. "She's... Scarlet is a poodle."

After a moment of silence we all started laughing. "God Dammit, you children, stop laughing at me."

I forced my lips to shut, but my eyes were wet with tears of laughter.

"Belonging to, uh, who?"

"My ex wife."

There was another round of snickers and Jim started making a whipping motion with his free hand, making a _"Tshh, tshh"_ sound.

"What happened to 'I'm a doctor, not a babysitter?' or 'I'm a doctor, not a dog-watcher?'" Jim asked him goodheartedly, but I could see the Doctor's mouth set in a grim line.

"We're just teasing you," I told him, kindly, "It's sweet that you can find it in your heart to do this for her."

"Why are you doing this for her, anyway? Where is she going?"

The man sighed grimly, and I rested my hand on his shoulder supportively. "On her honeymoon," he admitted sadly, although he never would have admitted these emotions to us.

"I'm sorry, man," Jim told him. "You wanna go at Gaila?" he joked and Leonard smiled and laughed softly.

"Not that your girlfriend isn't beautiful, but I'm good. Thanks, though," he said, starting to eat again.

To brighten the mood, I decided to change the conversation to the upcoming graduation and yearbook sales until we all took our leave - Kirk and Gaila to go reacquaint themselves yet again, McCoy to his quarters to pack up, and myself to wash up and do the same.

- - -

I walked through the door cautiously. It wasn't like him to be late, or to forget about something. Cardboard boxes were stacked high throughout the dorm room, perfectly placed atop one another, reaching the ceiling like tiny sky-scrapers. I wondered what he would do with all of it - probably send it to storage, seeing he had no home left. Or maybe the Academy would keep it here, somewhere... They did guarantee his job back once the Enterprise returns.

Something about the silence that presided made me not want to call out. So, careful not to knock anything over, I made my way to the only room not visible from the doorway.

When I found him, he was knelt before his bed amongst books, carefully folded clothing, packing tape, and more stacked boxes. His face was pale and stripped of all fortifications as his distant, dark eyes looked down at the paper he held in his hand. A word floated through my head as I gazed upon him - _haunting_.

"What is it?" I asked him fearfully, my question coming out as a low whisper. I walked over to kneel beside him, not daring to look at the letter before he offered it to me. First I noticed all of the stamps - the large, colorful ones proving that it was sent from a neighboring planet. Strangely, I noticed it was hand written, and I only knew of one person who would take the time to thoughtfully write out a letter to Spock, but it wasn't possible.

"I suppose this arrived after we left," he told me softly. His usual stoic expression was gone, replace by something else, something distant, that I didn't recognize.

I reached to cup his face, his eyes now laden with more raw emotion than I had ever seen in anyone's expression - I suppose Vulcan's _do_ feel more emotion than humans. His wet eyes looked up, meeting mine. He was... _Broken_. Had he kept it inside all this time?

I started to apologize, but he shook his head. "You are not at fault, Nyota," he reminded me. "I apologize for... _This_," he explained, his hand moving to gesture at nothing in particular.

I placed my fingers over his lips, hushing him gently. "Neither are you. You shouldn't have to apologize for feeling this, nor for allowing me to see you like this. I'm... Honored. It shows a lot of trust," I explained to him softly, my palm moving to rest against his cheek once more which seemed cooler than usual. Again, I am shocked by the pallor of his olive-tinged pale skin - the usually contrast between us was more evident than usual, causing me to fear for him.

Gently, I took the letter from him. He did not object, and only stood up to gather the mail he had sloppily dropped on his bed.

_My beautiful son,_

_You know how I love hearing from you, but I understand that you have to go. But don't you think you won't tell me all about it when you get back! Don't worry, I won't make you explain all the details to me - the human mind must be so slow compared to yours. Your students are lucky to have such a wonderful, patient teacher._

_Your father is well - he is even playing the harp again, probably afraid that one day you will get better than he is. I think he misses you more than he would like to admit, but the Starfleet is a good fit for you - better than any of us could have imagined._

_As I often tell you, of course you are allowed to ask me personal queries... I am your mother, not your boss. She sounds beautiful. You are probably expecting me to tell you how your job will be in jeopardy, or what hardships you both will face... or maybe you're not - I never was the logical one. Things are so often hard to foresee, take each moment and make the most of it. No one ever knows how much time they have - don't make the mistake of throwing away what you really want because of logic._

_My advice would be to follow your heart, which you are fully capable of - your father married me, didn't he?_

_I miss you very much. _

_I love you and I will see you at the graduation,_

_Your Mother_

"You told your mother about me?" I asked him softly, not sure what else to say. I couldn't possibly understand what he was going through after losing his home and mother, but it seemed like the letter had brought it all to the surface.

"I felt she would have liked to know, which she did. She was supremely pleased every time I wrote of you. I told her she would meet you at the graduation," Spock said, causing my eyes to snap up in the direction of his hollow voice. I felt honored and strangely cold - I would have enjoyed meeting the lively woman whom Spock adored so much.

"You loved her very much, didn't you?" I asked him softly, moving to sit at his feet.

"She was my mother," was all Spock said, neatly arranging his mail by sender.

I felt his hand eventually come to a rest on my head, his fingers stroking through my hair with care. I leaned into his touch, my hand coming to a rest on his knee.

"She would have liked you very much," he stated, almost all traces of his emotional outburst gone. He then stood, carefully folding the letter exactly the way it was and placing it back into the browned envelope. I watched as he gingerly held it before placing atop of a knit sweater that was placed on top of his dresser.

"I'm honored that you think so," I told him softly, transfixed by his slow movements.

"Although it is impossible, I know she would have."

I stood slowly as he fingered the gray sweater. "I accept your invitation to accompany you to your home," he told me. I grinned, wrapping my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder, gazing into the mirror before us.

"Thank you so much," I said, reaching up to press my lips to his cheek, "You will love the weather there. And as happy as I am to return home, your presence is going to make the trip so much more enjoyable."

He turned his head to mine, capturing my lips in a chaste kiss. "I will be honored."

I smiled, taking his hand in mine and intertwining my fingers through his and led him out the door, almost swearing that his heart was suddenly as light as mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, sweethearts!**

**Thanks so much for all of your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I do own the story, though, so please don't steal! My interpretation of how Gaila was saved is just that - my interpretation, not at all official. The letter is also mine, as is the Star Bar. The drinks are not mine - they are what Nyota ordered in the movie.**

**R&R**

**

* * *

**

I walked into the Star Bar with a well-used smile on my face, the smile I always used for the big crowds that secretly made me feel a tad nervous. On my way to the table where my party was sitting I was bombarded with congratulatory hugs, handshakes, and highfives.

"Hey!" Gaila greeted and I pulled her into a hug.

"I loved your speech," I said with a grin, sitting down next to Leonard, "A round of Slushos, please!"

"Make that a soda," Leonard corrected, causing Gaila's eyebrow to raise indignantly.

"He'll have a slusho. _Extra strong_," she told the passing woman with a wink.

"What's wrong, Lenny?" I asked him teasingly, "Your a Fleet Graduate!"

"Our doctor here is bummed about his bitch wife. I still can't belief she's sticking you with her stupid toy poodle. And she didn't even invite you to the wedding!" Gaila exclaimed.

"I say we dye it," Jim said.

"Green!"

"That's enough, you guys," I said, giving them a warning glare. Our drinks arrived, and we each started taking large gulps. "Tonight is a night for celebrating, not plotting."

Jim started to retort, but I glared at him again, causing him to fall silent. "Meanie pants," he whined.

We started the night with dancing and drinking, one of Gaila's favorite pastimes and, to my relief, Leonard started to relax.

"I came to extend my congratulations," a voice said at the head of our table. I turned to see a very familiar Vulcan.

"Hey, thanks, Spock," Jim said with a smile for his first officer.

"You know, you're welcome to join us," Gaila said pleasantly, but he politely declined.

"No, thank you. But would you mind terribly if I borrowed Lieutenant Uhura for a moment?" he asked the table. I stood up.

Gaila attempted to start a wolf whistle, but it died on her lips when I turned on her.

"Sorry, still drunk," was her excuse, causing me to smile warmly. Eh, what can I say, I loved that crazy orion. I followed Spock aside.

"I came to inquire when we would be departing," he said to me, having to step close to be heard above all the music.

"Oh, our shuttle is leaving tomorrow morning. I think we have to be there at 9," I told him, feeling his breath brush against my cheek pleasantly.

"I also feel the need to tell you I was very pleased by your commencement," he said, causing me to smile.

"Thanks, that means a lot. You know, you can join us. You might have fun. And I promise, I won't let Jim try to give you alcohol again," I told him with a smile.

He thought for a moment. "I may be obliged to do so." Translated: Maybe.

I smiled. Maybe was definitely better than no. I longed to take his hand to lead him back to our table, but settled with just walking back to where our little party was now getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, watching as Gaila excitedly downed another drink.

"We are going to help him get over his ex-wife, of course. And I know the perfect place to do it - remember that strip joint I used to work at on the weekends for a little extra cash?"

"I trust you will all enjoy yourselves," Spock said before turning to me. So much for maybe. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

"I'll see you _later_," I responded, a small smile on my face. I could swear I saw his lips pull for a second, too.

"We will, Commander. Come on, guys, the hoverbus won't wait for us!" she said, taking off in the direction of the bus stop.

With a last glance in Spock's direction I followed our small party.

- - -

The bouncers at the entrance greeted Gaila jovially before letting us all in. I didn't ask how they knew her so well, simply following her into the low lit club.

"Hey, Ashley, can you get my friends' and me a round of Cardassian Sunrises?" Gaila called, leading us to a line of chairs in front of the runway.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm gonna stick to Slusho. Last time I drank those with you we woke up in some random alley in someone else's clothes," I said, dropping my purse on my assigned seat.

"It was fun, though, wasn't it?"

Leonard wisely followed my example of changing his order, sitting down on the corner seat.

"Nuh-uh, mister. You get front. You're the one who needs the cheering up."

"I'm a doctor, not a pimp!"

"You're may be a doctor, but you are in need of a good time," she told him, sitting him in the chair right before the dubious looking pole.

"I am not going to enjoy one minute of this, am I?"

"They have gay strippers, too," she said threateningly and he fell silent. Jim snickered, hanging his arm around Gaila's shoulders.

Leonard did eventually loosen up after a few drinks, pole teases, and a couple of very awkward lap dances ordered for him by Gaila, and some ordered for her. I laughed when Gaila stood up to take the stage. The employees were obviously familiar with Gaila's rambunctious behavior and didn't object as she erotically snaked herself around the pole. I looked over at my companions - and yes, as I figured, Jim was enjoying Gaila's performance _very much_.

After another round of drinks, we were finally allowed to leave. Red cups in hand, we boarded the hoverbus that was headed back to the Academy.

"That was fun," Gaila said perkily, the alcohol having seemingly no effect on her.

"Yeah," Jim slurred, "Did you say that you used to work there?"

She beamed, wrapping herself around one of the bus poles as she had back at the strip joint. "I was one of the best," Gaila purred, sliding herself along it with a laugh, "Didn't you have fun, Len-Len?"

When he didn't answer, I turned to him, concerned. "Leonard, are you okay?" I asked, sitting down beside him. He raised his face from his hands, showing us the tears that stained his face.

"Goddamn, two-faced bitch," he muttered, and I comfortingly wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Forget the dye idea - she is never going to see that dog again," I heard Gaila whisper to Jim murderously, and he nodded.

"It's okay, Leonard, you're better off without her, anyway," I cooed.

"That... That... _Bitch_!" in his drunken state, he obviously couldn't think of anything more creative than that.

We got off the bus, Gaila and I helping the gentlemen down since we seemed the most sober.  "What should we do?" I asked her, but Jim stepped to the plate. "He's my roommate," he said, supporting Leonard by the shoulders, "I'll take him back to our place. Don't worry about it. I'll see you once he falls asleep."

He kissed Gaila before turning in the direction of their quarters, Leonard's drunken cries fading away with their retreating figures.

"How do you do it?" I asked Gaila as we started walking in the opposite direction, our arms looped.

"Oh. Well, Jim and I start with some nice foreplay - "

"Ew, no," I interrupted, "I mean all the guys, all the sex... I know that Orions have an over active sex drive, but I don't think of you as just 'Orion woman', I think of you as Gaila."

She was silent for a moment, thinking. "You know how humans think sex is an act of love?" she started.

"Not all of us do," I muttered dryly.

"Well, it is for me. It's like being in love with someone else every night. And what's wrong with loving everyone you can? I sometimes think if more people thought like that there wouldn't be so much war," she explained as she unlocked the door to our room.

The room was nearly empty now, us having brought our boxes earlier that day to be shipped home. I bittersweetly brought my suitcase to the door before giving Gaila a big hug. I knew I had a five-year mission to look forward to with her, and she had already said that we would be having some sleepovers, just like old times, but it felt like she had come back from the dead and I was hesitant to leave her.

"You know, I can stay 'til Jim comes," I offered, releasing her from my hold.

"Well, actually, I was planning on getting... Ready," she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively and I laughed. I picked up my bag before hugging her again.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Have fun," I said before leaving the room and walking in the direction of the other quarters that have come to feel like my other home, knowing that I was going to have one hell of a hangover the next morning.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek, but I don't. However, I do own the story. No stealing! Gaila's magical reappearance was merely my interpretation of how she could have been saved, not at all official. The letter is also mine, as is the Star Bar. **

* * *

I walked into the shipyard, bag in hand. I had already said goodbye to Gaila, Leonard, and Jim that morning ("Have fun with those farm animals!" I had said teasingly). Before me were shuttles going everywhere I could imagine - New York City, London, Tokyo, and everywhere in between. I remembered being told that my layover was in London, so I headed for that particular shuttle. I could see various people I knew getting ready to board - I waved to Chekov who was standing in line with his mother, a kind woman who felt obligated to pick him up and escort him home.

"Hello, Commander," I greeted with a wide smile, seeing him waiting for me by the side of the shuttle. "I'm happy you chose to come with me," I confided as we boarded the shuttle.

"I admit, I am also contented by my decision," he told me, taking my bag from my hands and gentlemanly placing it on the baggage rack.

"Oy there, Miss Uhura. Commander," the Scottish man greeted from within, one of the only people I knew on this shuttle.

"Hey, Scotty," I said with a smile, "Heading home?"

"Yep, I been missin' Aberdeen for a long while," he said with a smile, "It'll be nice to see all the haunts."

I sat down and buckled up the harness with shaky fingers. I was nervous to return home - it was always a relieving yet strenuous process, and I was truly grateful for Spock's presence. He sat beside me and I allowed our knees to touch.

"Well, I'm happy for you, then," I said with a smile. The ride was not long and was spent in a deep conversation with Spock about the strange evolutions of like aliens and with some comical interruptions from Scotty. Such as when we were speaking of the contrast of Bolians and Humans. 'But we're not blue!' he had exclaimed, seemingly shocked at the realization, causing me to laugh heartily.

We eventually arrived at the vast port, busy will all manners of life. I gave Scotty a warm hug goodbye and wished him a good time before walking into the large building. I had read once that Heathrow was once a port for airplanes - it's history was truly interesting.

"There should be a small shuttle leaving for Kenya," I told him and he nodded, leading me effortlessly to where our shuttle was.

"I have flown out of this port many times when traveling Earth," he told me as we boarded.

The flight from London to Kenya was much shorter and I was strangely relieved to be amidst the company of strangers. I was free to weave my fingers through his and point at the land as a child would as it seemingly came up to meet us. The shuttle's door opened to the familiar dirt airport that had been there ever since I could remember.

"I find the weather here to be pleasantly similar to Vulcan," Spock remarked as we stepped out of the large door, bags in hand.

"Nyota, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call, causing me to turn.

"Manyara?" I called back, causing the smaller, definitely female figure to run in our direction, her strides long and graceful as a gazelle's. We were amongst some people getting off of the plane, but I knew I wasn't mistaken.

My eighteen-year-old little sister was a cute kid, I had always said. She had a lithe body, browned by all of her days spent in the African sun, and was a little bit shorter than I. Her hair, darker than mine, was also much shorter - shorter than I remembered it. Last year it was around her shoulders, but now it was pixy-like.

We pulled each other into a hug, laughing. "God, you got stronger!" I exclaimed when she finally released me.

"Well, I have to keep up with you! Nyta, I have so much to tell you... But first, who is this?" she asked, eyeing Spock curiously from over my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude," I said, turning to include him. "This is," I hesitated, unsure of how he wanted to be addressed. "Mr. Spock. Spock, this is my little sister, Manyara."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock," she said with a smile, reaching her hand out to shake his. He took it hesitantly, sure not to press their palms together, and I remembered how sensitive a Vulcan's hands were.

"Likewise," he said. As she turned to lead us back to her hovercar, he reached for my bag.

"I can carry it, Spock."

"But it is customary for the male to, is it not?" he asked me in all seriousness. I smiled.

"It's all a matter of preference. But it's fine, really," I said, following my sister to the hovercar ahead of us. It lacked doors, but made up for it with harness-like seatbelts. His eyes became questioning when he saw this.

"It makes driving more comfortable in the heat," I explained, climbing in the back to allow Spock the front seat.

We were soon on our way, the warm wind gusting through the open hovercar comfortably.

"You said you had a lot to tell me?" I asked over the music that she insisted on playing.

"Yes. Our brother is home."

"_What?_" I asked, my eyes snapping up to her profile, "_Sithembile?_"

"Yeah. He got home last month," she told me, her eyes studying my reaction through the rearview mirror, "Ny, he's changed. He was so young then."

"That's no excuse."

"Dammit, you're still way too stubborn. How the hell do you put up with her?"

Spock responded with raising his eyebrow.

I could tell when we passed onto our land by the large tree that had always marked our property line. "How's mom?" I asked her, carefully changing the subject.

"You know - could be better, could be worse," she responded, pulling to the old, wooden house that had been owned by my family for generations where my mother was waiting for us, her hair now grayed by the passage of time.

I jumped out of the back of the hovercar. "Oh, Nyota!" she crooned, wrapping her withered arms around me, the skin reminding me of creased paper. Beyond her shoulder I could see Sithembile leaning against our home, but I quickly averted my eyes.

"Mom got really scared when she heard about all those Federation ships flying into that trap," Manyara said, and I grimaced.

"News reporters should really mind their own business," I muttered, releasing her from my hold. I turned to see Spock standing by the car and smiled, motioning for him to join me.

"Mom, this is Mr. Spock. Spock, my mother," I introduced, and went to pull my bag out of the car.

"I am honored to meet you, Mrs. Uhura," he said kindly and I smiled at the interaction.

My mother grinned, revealing her pearly new dentures. "The feeling is mutual. Do you have a first name, Mr. Spock?" she asked, and I was grateful she didn't try to shake his hand.

"I do, however it is very difficult for humans to pronounce," he explained, and I could tell my mother noted his pointier features.

"Fascinating."

He raised a glossy, black eyebrow.

"I am so happy you are home, Nyota. Your father has been very eager to see you," she said as I climbed the stairs, ignoring my brother. I turned to her.

"My father?" I questioned, my eyebrows raising.

"He had stopped by earlier in the week, knowing you would be coming home for shore leave, and asked to see you."

We entered the kitchen, and I turned to her. "Is that why he's here?" I demanded, turning to see my brother entering the house behind us.

"No, Ny, of course not," he started, but I didn't let him continue.

"Why didn't you ask me first, Mom?" I asked, trying to keep my voice gentle. My memories with my father were not pleasant, to understate it tremendously.

"He is your father. Now let's not fight in front of company - you will say something you'll regret," she said, turning to smile at Spock apologetically before walking past me.

"I have nothing to hide from him, Mom. And warn me before that man comes, because I do not want to be here to greet him," I said, turning to the stairs where one of my suitcases from school must have arrived earlier.

I groaned, throwing my other bag over my shoulder so I could pick this one up, as well. Spock's hand covered mine. "I insist upon helping you," he told me, wrapping his fingers around the handle.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, Spock," I reminded him, not letting go so easily.

"When you are infuriated, Nyota, you are prone to stubbornness and clumsiness," he concluded, effortlessly slipping into Vulcan, "I insist."

I sighed, allowing him to pick up my suitcase, and followed him up the stairs, away from where my family watched with interest.

"First room on the right," I supplied before walking through after him. It was exactly the way I left it, except for all the storage containers that had been shipped over from the Academy. My bed was pressed to the back left wall beside the window that opened up to my roof. The walls were covered in drawings of the stars I had made as a kid, programs from vocal recitals that I had performed in when I was younger, and photos of friends and family.

After closing the door behind us, I dropped my bag on the bed.

"Sorry for my behavior downstairs. I hope you don't think poorly of me or my family because of it," I said, feeling very much like the student I once was - picking fights when I knew that I was correct in my assumptions and the others were at fault.

"I do not think poorly of you, or your family," he told me as I leaned out to open the window, hoping to ventilate the stuffy room.

I was grateful that he wasn't pushing for details about my father, and simply started to open the first box. "You can use my dresser, if you want," I offered, knowing how he liked everything being orderly. He responded by opening his suitcase and unpacking - as I expected, every article of clothing, down to socks and underwear, was immaculate.

I knew I would have to tell him everything, but for now I just wanted the situation to feel somewhat normal - just me bring home my... partner, lover, boyfriend... to meet my family.

We returned downstairs to the smell of vegetables, and I was momentarily grateful I told my mother he was a vegetarian. Spock sat down beside my mother as I helped Manyara set the table. Of course she protested, saying that I had just returned home and deserved having a meal served to me, but I wouldn't have any of that. I served the food, spooning each cautiously onto the dishes, careful not to let any drip on Spock's skin.

The conversation was pleasant at first, if not a little strained between my brother and me. I wouldn't look at him, wouldn't answer his questions directly. Eventually my sister decided to bring up the topic of his return.

"Well, I had spent some time in Somalia and Sudan before heading over to America - New York, specifically," he answered, carefully glancing at me, "I was surprised when I discovered you were in Star Fleet."

I didn't answer, piercing a small piece of yellow zucchini and bringing it to my lips. After chewing it methodically, I turned to my sister. "If you guys are done, Manyara and I should start cleaning the table," I said, standing. Sithembile looked at the table wearily, but I opted for pretending not to notice, picking up plates of food instead.

"What is your position at Star Fleet, Mr Spock?" My mother asked.

"I previously taught Interspecies Ethics and Advanced Phonology, which Lieutenant Uhura aided me in," he said, and my sister turned to snicker at me.

"I always wondered why you got so many A's," she hissed at me under her breath.

"Oh, hush!" I said, a blush coming to my cheeks.

"On the Enterprise I will be serving as First Officer," he finished.

"Why not Captain?" I wondered briefly if anyone would notice if I hit my brother over the head with the frying pan, but instead I smacked his head as I passed by, earning another snicker from my sister.

"Ouch, Nyota!"

I rolled my eyes.

"She must not be only Lieutenant Uhura to you, seeing as you were invited home with her. I know how private my daughter is," my mother pointed out, sipping at her water.

"I will be to Nyota whatever she will have me be," he responded, causing me to smile from where I was at the sink. I returned to the dining room, grazing my fingers along the back of his neck affectionately.

"'Kay, I'm going to bed," I said, and Spock stood up to follow me. We made it to the stairs before my mother called after us.

"Oh, and there better not be any shenanigans while you're staying here - these walls are paper thin!"

"_Masa!_" I exclaimed before towing Spock up the stairs behind me.

"And you better make sure Gaila knows that if she's going to visit!"

- - -

"I never told you how I got these scars, did I?" I asked him softly. The room was dark, only faintly illuminated by the moon outside my window. I sat on the edge of my bed, kept up by the idea of seeing my father again. Every time I closed my eyes I could see the memories that resembled nightmares play beneath my eyelids.

"You did not," he confirmed, running his fingers along my bare back as if trying to commit the lines to memory. They had faded away over the years due to time and generous amounts of cocoa butter, but I knew they were still there.

"We once had a glass table in our living room," I told him softly, shivering from the cool breeze that blew threw the window coupled with his warm fingers, "My father had never done anything so extreme."

I could feel him sit up behind me, almost could feel his usually dormant anger rise within him. "You're father did this to you?" he asked me.

"Not only this," I admitted, "I guess you can say where some people crave family and love, and just about everything else, my father craved alcohol. He would come at my sister, but I would always be between them. I made sure of it."

"And your brother?"

"Left when it first started, the reason I was pretty angry upon hearing he was home," I told him, "The day I was thrown onto the table was the last day I saw my father. When I got back from the hospital he was gone," I said, feeling his hands coming to rest on my hips.

"How long did this go on for, Nyota?" he asked me, his lips brushing against my bare shoulder.

"_Years._"

I didn't notice I was crying until I saw his fingers catch the stray tears. I shook my head to rid myself of the emotions that crashed together in my breast. I was supposed to be strong, and I would be. I always was.

"Who else have you told?"

"Outside my family? Gaila, and now you. It took me years to tell my mother," I admitted softly, "His supposed consequences stuck with me. At the time I said I tripped and fell, but I think she knew all along. Once I told her, however, there was no proof."

I looked up at him, my eyes tight. "I don't know why, but I was almost relieved when we couldn't convict him. He was my father and I..." I trailed off.

"I understand," he told me softly and my head found its way under his chin. I let his arms envelop me. "And now?"

"He ruined my childhood. Is it wrong of me to feel this way?" I asked him, my eyes seeking his in the darkness.

I could feel his head shake. "No," he told me and I relaxed into his hold. "If I were speaking objectively, I would say that this could be a beneficial opportunity to speak with your father. However, my emotions seem to compromise me. I feel..." he trailed off, his eyes ablaze. "I will protect you," he said simply.

I was grateful for this, however fearful. "Thank you," I said, my eyes still looking out the window, up at the stars. To think we had seen those stars, been their neighbors, and we soon would be. It was awe inspiring.

I didn't know what my choice would be, but I was happy that he would be with me.

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm hoping the bit of fluffies I'm adding to the chapter will give the story the relief it needs until Gaila arrives with the comedic relief. If you have any thoughts, as always, you can PM me or add it onto your review.**

**Also, I'm thinking about lengthening the mentioned conversation between Nyota and Spock into either a oneshot or into a longer story. Thoughts, my lovelies?**

**Oh, and btdubs, **_**Masa**_** in the previous chapter means **_**Mother**_** in Swahili and **_**kibibi**_** in this chapter means **_**young lady**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I do however own whatever I have listed in the previous chapters along with Nyota's family and home. They are not officially Nyota's family, they're actually my characters. It is also my interpretation that Nyota was beaten as a child, and does not belong to Star Trek or you.**

**

* * *

**

I would wake up in the morning or cease meditating, depending on whichever I was doing the night before, eat breakfast with her family, and spend the days sharing with her the person she was before joining Star Fleet. One day she decided to bring me to an area with large rocks that towered over the both of us and explained that it always reminded her of the Vulcan she read about in books. Another day she brought me into the town she grew up next to, showing me the farmer's market where indigenous people kept traditions alive by selling handmade baskets and blankets. Days passed that I was comfortable calling blissful, the definition being "providing perfect happiness or great joy". These days were as close to being perfect as I remembered any days spent in Nyota's company.

One afternoon I returned to her room after a well needed shower to her staring out the window from her bed, knees held to her chest in a fetal position, watching an outdated hovercar drive toward the house. We had spent the day lazing about, something I had never found contentment in doing, but with her I found it enjoyable. I was able to catch up on my work and my reading, finding happiness in her company and the warm weather. I sat beside her, towel still wrapped around my waist, and rubbed soothing circles into her back as my mother used to when she assumed I was feeling anxious.

"Thank you," she said, grimacing when we heard the arguing start the floor below us.

She stood up, as did I to quickly get dressed. Her hair that she kept down through the duration of her stay, showing me a more carefree, spirited side of her, was pulled up into its customary ponytail. I watched in wonderment as she transformed into the strong, confident woman I developed such an admiration for within seconds.

"I should get this over with," she said, cringing when the conversation downstairs became louder and more heated, "I'm sorry for putting you through this, Spock." Her eyes met mine apologetically, but I sensed determination in her and was briefly reminded of the stories of lion tamers that my mother would read to me when I was a young boy.

"You are not at fault," I assured her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that had slipped out of her nearly flawless ponytail. She covered my hand with her, squeezing it gently before walking to the door. I felt my heart lurch with admiration.

She walked down the stairs before me, her hair bobbing with each step she took.

"How dare you show your face here," she called, interrupting the heated conversation below her. She stood on the last stair, crossing her arms defiantly and looked into the eye of the man that still stood a few inches taller then her. I felt my heart momentarily swell with pride before standing on the step behind her, ready for whenever or however she may need me.

"This is my house and I can return to my house whenever I damn well please," the man said. His breath smelt of strong alcohol and his steps were unsteady.

"This house has belonged to my family for generations, Bosedeh," her mother pointed out to the man, still laboring over that afternoon's lunch. Manyara assisted her, but obviously did not want to be noticed by her father by the way she avoided the stairs.

"You are still my daughter."

"I am my own person. I belong to _no one_."

"My blood runs in your veins, _kibibi_," he snapped, grabbing her arm with a sudden audacity.

My hand took his wrist. It would have been easy to overpower the man, but I opted against it. "You are obviously under the influence of alcohol, Mr Uhura," I said, tightening my hold when he started to struggle, "Your days of harming Nyota are over."

His eyes cleared when I pointed this out to him and he turned to her once more.

"I need to speak with you alone, I have to show you something - how my life improved. I'm not the same person."

"If your life improved, why are you drunk? Come back when you're sober and we'll talk," she said, turning on her heel and walking back upstairs.

"That is going to be very soon, Nyota," he called after her retreating figure and I escorted him to the door.

I began to ascend the stairs Nyota disappeared up, but her brother approached me. "Let Manya go up - maybe it's a girl thing," he told me. I doubted this, but without complaint watched as her sister disappeared up the stairs.

- - -

"Where have _you_ been?" I asked him teasingly when I heard the door open behind me. My head rested against the window sill as I looked up at the early emerging stars. "Out here," I suppled, turning my head to look back into the room, "What's that?"

"You haven't received proper nourishment since this morning," he said, setting the bowl down on my nightstand, "May I accompany you?"

"Certainly," I said, sliding over so he could join me on the roof. He slid out the window gracefully, as if he had been doing it his whole life, and reached back inside for the bowl.

I looked at it curiously, before taking a cautious taste. "Thanks, it doesn't make me want to cromit," I said, pleasantly surprised, "What is it?"

"Cromit?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Cry and vomit at the same time, kinda like how I've been feeling all afternoon.

"I am pleased you do not feel the need to... _Cromit_," he remarked, supplying me with a napkin, "It is soup. When I was a child, before I truly had control over my emotions, my mother would make soup whenever I became distraught enough to cause my stomach to turn," he explained to me.

"It's very refreshing."

"I asked your mother to add mint to it, as my mother would."

I smiled, happy to be discovering another part of his childhood. Setting the bowl back down inside, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know, I almost never joined Star Fleet," I started softly, looking up at the first star of the evening, "Grandma was a cultura soprano, and I wanted to be just like her. She would sing in so many different languages - Operas from Orion and Andoria, not to mention the arias she would sing to me from Tellar Prime. I guess that's how I became so fascinated with music, yeah, but languages, too."

My hand held his, my thumb rolling over the skin of his knuckles distractedly. "I can still remember how I would lay here, on this roof, and look at the stars as the warm breeze tickled my face. I caught wind of Star Fleet and couldn't help but wonder if they were just as beautiful up there as they are down here," I continued, leaning my head against his collarbone affectionately, "I had the biggest freaking meltdown after getting to the Academy."

"Why is that?" he asked me, his fingers traveling through my now free hair.

"I wondered if it was what I was supposed to be doing. It might sound silly, but I didn't know if I was meant to be there."

"I seem to recall a conversation we had, in which you mentioned similar aspects."

I smiled, looking back up at the stars overhead. "I remember," I said, "I asked you how anyone knows such things. And I asked you why you chose Star Fleet over the Vulcan Science Academy. I don't think you realize how much that conversation meant to me at the time, how much it still does."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Our bodies were so fitted to eachother, as if we were made to fit as two puzzle pieces were.

"I am very pleased that you joined Star Fleet."

"That's one decision I don't regret," I said. I sighed, tucking my head beneath his chin, "What do you think I should do? Regarding my father?"

"That is ultimately your decision," he told me, "Vulcans are not a violent species by any means, but the rage Jim Kirk provoked me into after my mothers death, I feel, would be similar to if your father harms you. I came very close to harming him this afternoon."

"I love you, too," I teased with a soft chuckle. I didn't think much of my words until I felt his body tense beneath me. He brushed his knuckles across my cheek.

"I suppose that would be the reason behind my actions," he confessed before gently pressing his lips to mine. I relaxed into his embrace, content with staying there all evening if I could.

And I did.

* * *

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, sweeties!**

**I just released two more oneshots - Funeral and That's My Boy. Feel free to check them out! I will also soon be releasing a short multichaptered fic called Childish Tendencies. There will be a longer, multichaptered fic coming out about my interpretation on how they could have developed their relationship, but that's still in the works. Thanks, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. I do own the story, though! Gaila's reappearance (That she was punished and couldn't go on the mission), the letter, the Star Bar, Nyota's family, and that she could have been beaten belong to me. Stealing is _illegal_**** - thank you!**

* * *

Very soon was sooner than I had hoped.

It was the sound of my father's outdated hovercar that woke me from my slumber. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and, upon seeing the dirt being kicked up on the horizon, I groaned and buried my face in Spock's shoulder once more.

"Tell me this is a nightmare," I whined, "And that we're going to wake up in your quarters. Preferably naked."

"If you wish, I will tell you, but the situation will not be changed," he told me softly and I sighed, crawling back through the window.

I quickly changed into my SF Academy tank top and denim shorts before turning to the door where Spock was already waiting. I felt my heart palpitate as one's heart would upon witnessing unbelievable perfection - whilst I looked like I rolled out of bed he was perfectly put together.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile, walking through the door he held open for me and starting to descend the stairs to my left. His presence behind me was comforting.

"You said you wanted to show me something?" I asked the man I had once known as my father. His hair was now graying, though, and his once terrifying physique now seemed much smaller and less threatening.

"Can't bring your boyfriend."

"I understand," I said, but Spock interjected before I followed him out the door.

"I wish to put in place conditions before your departure," he said.

My father crossed his arms. "Shoot."

"I will be paging her regularly. If she does not answer I will pursue you - if she is harmed, there will be consequences." His voice was more threatening than I had ever heard it. My father just nodded, obviously comprehending his meaning, before walking through the door.

"You coming, girl?" he called behind him and I cringed as I picked up my communicator.

His knuckles brushed against my arm before repeating the words I once said to him.

"I will be monitoring your frequencies."

- -

I watched my PADD, utterly absorbed in the map on its screen and the small, red dot that traveled across it.

"Oh my God, Manyara, you know how I love that hovercar!"

The voice was familiar. I looked up from where I was seated on the old, comfortable couch.

"Commander!" Gaila exclaimed, a wide smile spreading on her face.

"Miss Enthial'e," I acknowledged.

"Yeoman."

I felt the corner of my lips pull in amusement.

"Miss Uhura, may I pose a query?" I asked as she set her keys down on the kitchen table.

"I've told you a ton of times that you can call me Manyara, but sure, go ahead."

"Why does your vehicle lack doors if the airconditioner serves the same purpose?"

The girl thought about it for a moment before the Orion girl standing next to her answered.

"Because there is nothing more fun that having real wind blowing through a car like that!"

"What if you get cold?" I retorted and she frowned.

"Merely a small price to pay for happiness. Now, speaking of happiness, where is our dear Nyota? I thought you two would be attached at the hip," she mused, plopping down on the other end of the couch and fanning her face with her hand.

I held up the PADD I was still studying. "She is with her father."

She turned to look at me, disbelief written on her countenance. "You're kidding me, right?" she demanded and I raised my eyebrow, "With all do respect, Commander, but did you go bonkers because of one-too-many mindmelds or something?!"

"It was her decision, Cadet. I am monitoring her frequencies."

"Yeoman!"

I came close to rolling my eyes, an action Nyota often took. "Yeoman. She is perfectly safe."

She shook her head, muttering something along the lines of "I've always wondered why she considers you to be so brilliant."

Mrs. Uhura came out of the kitchen, a wide smile on her face. "I'm making my famous Kungu Baridi Chakleti, and I would love some help!"

Gaila jumped up. "Ny always raves about your cooking, I would be delighted!" she exclaimed. She looked at me and sighed. "Come on, Commander. Some socializing with your girlfriend's mom won't hurt you. Plus, Ny will probably be very pleased with your effort..."

She trailed off and I stood, PADD and communicator still in hand. Mrs. Uhura clapped her hands excitedly.

"I am thrilled, Mr. Spock. We could use a man in the kitchen!"

- - -

I stepped into my father's hovercar cautiously, communicator tucked into my belt.

"Buckle up," he said and I rolled my eyes before obeying his orders.

We started to drive off of the property and I stared coldly out the window as he tried to speak to me. I ignored his questions about Star Fleet, my friends, Spock.

"Why did you decide to come, Nyota?" he finally asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't know. I guess you owe me an explanation," I said before I felt my communicator buzz.

"Spock to Uhura."

"This is Uhura," I answered, turning my gaze away from my father to watch the African landscape pass us by.

"You are well?" he asked me and I nodded out of habit.

"Affirmative. Uhura out."

I didn't want to be on longer than necessary - I knew my father would be eavesdropping.

"You know, I've never seen a Vulcan betray his emotionless facade before," my father pointed out.

"That is none of your business I snapped and he smiled. I noted with a pang the facial features that I had inherited from him.

"I never thought of you as a Star Fleet kinda girl. When your brother told me he saw you in San Francisco, in full uniform and recruiting, I almost couldn't believe it. I always thought you were going to go to music school."

I grit my teeth. Sithembile had seen me? I said nothing about that, storing that bit of information away for later scrutiny before replying. "You never came to any of my vocal recitals."

"There were things in the way..."

"Like alcohol?"

His expression became pained and I looked away. As angry as I was I didn't want to hurt him.

"There was a reason I brought you out here," he started and I sighed.

"Yeah, of course. How much money do you need now, Dad?" I asked and he held my expression for a moment before getting out of the car.

We pulled up to a house - it was old and there were young, filthy children playing in the yard. There was a young woman on the porch, no older than I was, carrying a small baby. My eyes brimmed with tears.

"This is your family?" I asked him before he opened the door.

"Get out of the car."

I was kind to the children who walked up to me, their faces dirty.

"I have no desire to be here," I said to him, my eyes beseeching his. He ignored me.

The woman walked towards us after stepping down from the porch.

"Hello. You must be Nyota?" she asked me and I took a shaky breath.

"Yeah," I said, noticing how thin her baby was.

"Come inside. I'm sure we have some food somewhere..." She trailed off when one of the young boys tripped and fell, without thought bending to pick him up.

"No thank you," I said, "May I talk to you in private, father?"

"Maybe she just needs some time to come around, Bosedeh," she comforted him, her dark hand touching his chest.

"With all do respect, Ma'am, it's not your place to get involved. Say the same thing to me when he starts beating you."

I walked to the car and my father called after me. "You are being unreasonable, Nyota. These are your halfsiblings, your step mother."

I turned to face him. "I have a mother. Does she even know?" I demanded and he didn't answer.

"I will not drive you home until I am good and ready to."

"Then I'll walk!" I shot back.

He called after me a few times but I kept walking. The sky was already turning into a purpley twilight, I didn't realize I had slept in so late this morning, nor that it took so long to get here.

I yelled out when he grabbed my arm, his grip painful. "You will speak when spoken to."

"Make me," I demanded and he slapped me. My cheek stung, but I kicked him between the apex of his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. "I got an A in combat training, probably thanks to you."

I started to run off into the distance, taking out my communicator.

"Uhura to Spock," I said, the tears already streaming down my face. I wanted nothing more to be home already - on the Enterprise, in Spock's arms... Kenya just wasn't home anymore.

I was surprised to hear Gaila's voice on the other end.

"This is Gaila," she said and I could help but weep with relief.

"I'm so happy you made it here alright, Gaila. I need to be picked up, though. Where is Spock?"

"He went nuts, Ny," she told me and my pulse sped, "He was cooking with your mom and I and he just went bonkers! He ran out the door, mumbling in freaking Vulcan."

I groaned. "Gaila, listen to me very carefully. There should be two hovercycles in the shed, okay? I want you and Manya to each take one. And hurry. My location should be on Spock's PADD."

"Okay, Gaila out. Try not to get into anymore trouble, Ny," she said.

"I'll try. Uhura out."

I was happy when the darkness began to cover the land, but I underestimated my father's familiarity with it. I sat at the base of a large tree while waiting for my ride, my knees pulled up to my chest.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed, the other coming to contact with my ribs.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled when the large body came to cover mine. His hands encircled my wrists, his chest pressing down against mine. I struggled against him, attempting to knee him again, but he took the opportunity to capture my leg.

"You're my father, you sicko!" I exclaimed when he tried to force my legs apart.

"Your mother was an attractive woman in her day - how can we really know that?"

I saw the light glint off of his now open belt buckle and angrily banged my head against his, causing him to fall to the side. I stood up, but he kicked my legs out from under me. He fell on top of me once more and I reached up to his cheek, scratching hard enough to leave a mark and screamed again before he caught my mouth. I bit down, but he ignored the pain.

"Let's face it, kibibi," he told me, punctuating each word by unbuttoning my shorts, "Your boyfriend is not - "

There was a sickening thud and he fell to the side to only be replaced with Gaila. She helped me up and I wrapped my arms around her. "I have never been happier to see you."

"Even when you thought I was dead?"

"Shut up," I said with a shaky laughed, "Crazy Orion woman." I affectionately brushed the wild red hair out of her face. "What did you knock him out with?"

"Uh, my boot?"

I raised my eyebrow, looking down at the unconscious man with disgust.

"I'm suddenly really happy we're on the same team, Gaila," I said with a smile, wrapping my arm around her shoulder comradely.

"Manya has the cycles over there. We heard you scream and didn't want your dad to know we were here," she told me and I nodded.

"What happened to Spock?" I asked as we made our way over.

"He drank something your mom showed us to make and ran off like he was drunk or something. If I wasn't so shocked I would have been laughng my ass off. Kungi something..."

"Kungu Baridi Chakleti?" I asked and she nodded. I swore, running to the cycles and getting on one, "How much did he have?"

"Only a few sips, why?"

I started it up, putting the helmet over my head.

"I'm sorry, didn't want your first night to end like this," I said to her apologetically before turning to the both of them, "I'll be home soon, I promise."

I started up the hovercycle, it's purr still familiar after so many years, and took off into the night in search for Spock.

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys!**

**By the way, just a little fact that I just discovered on MEMORY ALPHA, the scene where the young Jim Kirk drives his father's corvette into the quarry was filmed only a little while away from me - like only a few towns away. Sorry - Geek mode gone now. :B**

**Also - I just released a new story called If You Were Gay! It is going to be a short multichaptered comedy, be sure to check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story and everything in it that wasn't in the movie or the show.**

**

* * *

**

The wind blew through my hair as I the speed increased. I tried to calculate in my head where he would even go.

_The effects of chocolate on a Vulcan... _I recounted, still not sure where I was going, _Their emotions are brought to the surface, making them rely heavily on their instincts, and if large amounts are consumed it could result in death._

I mused on the instinctual aspect before suddenly taking a sharp right, the Vulcan-like stone structures that rose from the ground coming to mind. If he wasn't there, I couldn't think of anywhere else he would be.

I could see from afar that the rocks were lit up by a soft, orange hue. I drove as close as I could before parking the cycle and walking into the rock formation.

"Spock!" I called, following the snap of flames. I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally reached the fire. I couldn't imagine where he found the wood to build it, but there it was.

"Spock?" I asked. He stepped up on the opposite side of the fire, his legs unsteady as he fell onto the rock beside him.

"It's so much like home here... Even the air... Everything is so familiar, Nyota," he said, his eyes foggy. I grimaced when he stumbled and tried to catch his balance once more.

He froze when I walked into the light and I looked down at myself, realizing what a mess I must have looked like. My wrists were a little red and bruised as were my legs, I was covered in dirt, and my shorts were a little tattered. I felt the side of my face and knew my jaw must have been swelling up a bit.

"He hurt you." His eyes became fierce as he began to walk unsteadily around the fire and I truly thought my father had to fear for his life.

"Yes."

"Even though I told him not to. Even though I made it very, very obvious it would be detrimental to his health. Even though I -"

"Yes, Spock," I interrupted, my voice breaking ever-so-slightly on the last word. He took me into his arms and rocked me back and forth as one would when comforting a small child.

"I want to hurt him for hurting you," he whispered murderously as my tears stained his shoulder, "I don't want him to hurt you again, Nyota." He shook with the anger that was overcoming him and I tried to steady him to no avail.

"No one is allowed to hurt you. I should have made sure of it. It's my fault," Spock ranted, raising a hand to claw at his hair.

My hand covered his, trying to stop him from causing any harm to himself. "No, it's not your fault, Spock."

"I'm supposed to keep you safe. You told me before that I make you feel safe - I failed at my duty," he mumbled quickly, his words an odd mixture of Vulcan and English, "You won't be my _k'diwa_ if I don't keep you safe. So I have to keep you safe."

My heart palpitated when I recognized the word, but I ignored the feeling. "I do feel safe with you, over anyone else. I wouldn't be anywhere else," I told him, slipping into vulcan effortlessly as I fingered his shirt comfortingly. I reached up to feel his forehead - it was hot, as always, but didn't seem too feverish, so atleast I wouldn't have to worry about the poisonous effect of the chocolate.

I exclaimed something between an _oof_ and a gasp when he suddenly lifted me into his arms, carrying me to where the fire was that he managed to build. His drunken state made his steps uncoordinated before he sat on the ground with me still in his arms. Spock's kiss was wild and, although I didn't necessarily object, I pushed him away. His face fell.

"Sweetheart, I think you're getting carried away," I warned him.

"You do not want to be my k'diwa?" he asked me, his countenance heartbroken. I reached up to stroke my fingers across his face.

"I really do, but I know you will regret it in the morning." I smiled sadly, caressing his ears affectionately.

"Because I am indisposed?"

I nodded and he pulled me back into his arms. His arms were still shaky with the emotions behind them, but I wasn't concerned since anger was no longer one of those emotions.

"No matter," he whispered as I dropped my head on his shoulder, "We have time."

"Yes, we do," I said to him, kissing his cheek before standing up once more, "Just excuse me for a second, 'kay?"

I stepped to the edge of where the light reached and pulled out my communicator.

"Uhura to Spock."

"This is Gaila," she answered right away, obviously worried.

"Hey, listen - don't expect us back tonight, okay?" I said, "We'll be fine, I promise."

"Are you sure, Ny? We can be out there before you can list all the Federation Planets," she offered and I smiled to myself.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll see you in the morning. Night night, Uhura out."

"Night, Ny. Gaila out."

I turned back to the fire to find Spock already asleep. I chuckled softly before sitting down beside him and placing his head in my lap. I distractedly played with his hair while staring into the fire before me, not daring to sleep.

- - -

I didn't know I was even asleep until I woke up on the hard ground to the sound of wood being placed on the fire.

"Spock?" I questioned sleepily. It was still dark out, so it must have been late... Or really early.

"I apologize for waking you," he said, bending down beside me, "I thought I heard something."

I sat up, trying to rub the drowsiness from my eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"The chocolate no longer has a hold on my actions, but has left me feeling..." he trailed off, looking for the proper words to use, "I believe it would be the equivalent of a hangover."

I nodded, noting that his cheeks were still tinged a little olive.

"Do you remember everything that happened last night?" I asked. I remembered what he had said last night, about k'diwa. _Beloved._

"My memories are vague," he told me, "I am recalling things slowly." Spock looked at me questioningly. "Are you referring to something specific?"

I struggled to answer him before he moved faster than I had ever seen him move. The next thing I knew his fingers were wrapped around my father's throat, who obviously tried to lunge at me from the shadows.

"Does your daughter appear unscathed to you?" he demanded.

My father didn't answer immediately. Spock calmly continued, "Never before have my emotions become so out of control. I feel the need to tell you that if anyone could get away with murder, it would be me."

I stood up, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Don't kill him," I said. My father tried to thank me, but my face stayed grim. "He doesn't deserve the release death would bring him. You're not a murderer, you shouldn't have to live with that over your head," I said, watching as Spock applied pressure to the base of my father's neck.

"I found it tempting to pinch him merely a few centimeters high, to stop the flow of blood to his brain. It would have resulted in his death," he confided as my father collapsed to the ground. I wrapped my arms around his waist in an attempt to comfort him.

"Maybe you're still a little frazzled from the chocolate."

"We should depart before your father wakes," he said, taking my hand in his, "I want to thank you for your kindness when I was compromised."

"There's nothing to thank," I said, attempting to find our way out of the stone maze, "Anyone else would have done it."

"I beg to differ, Nyota," he said as we approached the hovercycle. His eyebrow raised. "Your brother's?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Mine."

"Fascinating."

I threw my leg over the side of the red cycle, showing him how to get behind me. "I'll show you how to ride it sometime," I offered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

We drove back home and pulled into the shed, parking beside the other hovercycle. Gaila ran outside to greet us, wrapping her arms around me enthusiastically.

"Ouch, Gaila, still bruised," I whined, but hugged her back.

"Sorry, sweetie. How are you feeling, Commander?"

"I am in much better condition than Nyota is at the present time. I suggest you bring her upstairs to be cared after by the rest of her family while I speak with her brother," he said as we climbed up the steps. I didn't release his hand.

I did listen to his orders, however, not having the energy to protest at the moment. After squeezing his hand, I followed Gaila upstairs to my sister's room.

"What the hell did he do to you, Nyota?" she demanded, seating me on her bed. I supposed they hadn't seen my injuries when they came for me and were now blown over by them.

"Dad," I said softly, laying down on her bed. They fussed over me, trying to be quiet so they wouldn't wake mom.

"I wish Leonard was here!" Gaila said, wiping my swollen jaw with a warm wet cloth and I nodded.

"What did he do to you, Ny?" Manya asked me, eyeing my ripped shorts with concern.

I took a deep breath, not really wanting to recount the past few hours. "He didn't do that, but he tried to," I said softly.

"What a sicko!"

"Nyota?" a familiar voice called into the room and I stood up, walking to the door. "Your brother and I will be back shortly," he said, reaching up to cup my face. I leaned into his touch.

"Be fast, 'kay?" I said, pressing my lips to his. He deepened the kiss, something he didn't normally do where anyone could see. His hands came to rest on my hips and I poured myself into the kiss before pulling away, a little breathless from his vigor.

"I intend on doing so," he said, leaning his forehead to mine for a brief second before pulling away and descending the steps.

I turned back to my sister's room after hearing the front door close and, for the first time ever, witnessed a speechless Gaila.

* * *

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**Story's almost over! Be sure to watch for my soon to come out stories. :) Thanks for all of your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I do however own whatever I have listed in the previous chapters along with Nyota's family and home. They are not officially Nyota's family, they're actually my characters. It is also my interpretation that Nyota was beaten as a child, and does not belong to Star Trek.**

* * *

It was much less satisfying watching my father disappear into the distance in the back of a police hovercar than I thought it would be. There was no happiness, no feeling of freedom, and I attributed it to that I was no longer the little girl who was caged by her father's alcohol obsession. There was only acceptance that the man who had terrified me through childhood and made me feel less important than a Bovarian mudfly was finally gone for good.

I had asked them about his family, but they said there was no one. We concluded that it must have been a holo, to probably elicit enough sympathy to give him money to fund his addictive habit. I was more hurt than I thought I would be. That was when I realized that I really did want to love my father again. But that would never happen.

I looked down at my reflection in the soapy water, noticing in disgust the purple bruise that extended along my left jaw and resumed washing the dishes. My sour mood didn't last long, though. I fondly remembered how Spock had called me exquisite that morning, the memory causing my heart to flutter with pleasure and pride.

"Nyota, you don't have to do the chores," my mother reminded me as I dried the plate that was in my hands.

We didn't have the same technology our neighbors grew up with. My mother was always the only one with a job when I was a kid, and my dad always spent it all on booze. There were even some nights we had to light candles.

"Yes, I do. I have to make up for the time lost while I was at the Academy," I protested cheerfully.

She rolled her eyes, the action I had originally picked up from her, and turned to the Vulcan sitting beside her. "Spock, is she this stubbornly dedicated to work back at the academy?" I smiled. My mother was the only other human Spock had insisted upon calling him by his first name, and that touched me.

"Remarkably so. She was the most devoted student I have ever taught," he said, causing me to blush once again.

"I hope you're not lying just to make an old woman feel better."

"Vulcans do not lie," he told her matter-of-factly, sipping at his water. My mother grinned.

"Where did you find him and where can we get one for your sister?" she teased, standing up. "Speaking of your sister, I cannot believe she is still sleeping in. Manyara, Gaila!" she yelled, starting to climb up the stairs.

I turned to Spock, bending over his head, wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands down the black-collared shirt that I had been admiring on him all morning. I pressed my lips to his, my hair falling over the both of us as I deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

"What elicited that action?" he asked me breathlessly, barely composed as a caressed his chest.

"Nothin'... You're just really on my good side right now," I said, nipping at his ear. His hands covered mine.

"Define good side, please."

"I am very pleased with you."

I heard them starting to come down the stairs and pulled away as he quickly rebuttoned his shirt.

"I say we girls go for an afternoon on the town," Gaila declared, sitting down at the table beside Spock and Manyara.

"Yeah, we can go eat and shop and stuff. You in, Ny?"

I looked up from the sink, drying my hands before standing behind Spock's chair, my hands secretly grazing his neck.

"Come on, Nyota. Spock is a big boy who can take care of himself. And now that your mom knows not to give him chocolate, he should be good."

"She is correct in her assumption," he said, turning to me, "I brought my PADD and will most likely work."

I nodded. "Alright, sure, I'm in," I said and Gaila clapped her hands excitedly.

"Great, I am _famished_!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gaila," my mom said, entering the kitchen once more, "I wasn't sure when you guys were getting up and didn't cook yet. I'll put something on now."

"No worries, Mrs. Uhura, we'll just get breakfast in town," she said cheerfully, pulling out a chair for my mother as she and Manya ran up to get dressed.

I froze when the door opened, my face hardening. "Morning, guys," the masculine voice said. I had paid my brother no mind since I arrived, too stubborn to forgive him for leaving. He was so different now - his babyfat made way to hardened muscles from labor, his curly hair was now cut close to his head. He was so tall, taller than myself and Spock. Somewhere I still felt affection for him - I loved him, once, depended on him.

"Sithembile, why didn't you tell me you saw me in San Francisco?" I asked him dejectedly, resting my hand on the counter.

"It's nice to see you talking to me again," was all he said. My mother tried to say something, but I raised my hand, gently silencing her.

"You could have said hi or something, anything," I said, watching as he just crossed to the fridge, "You're my big brother, dammit!" My words hardened and he looked up at me.

"You wanna know why not, Ny? I really didn't want my little sister to rip me a new asshole in front of a Fleet Base."

"I thought you were dead. Manya was wrong - you haven't changed. You are still the same little boy who ran away, leaving his little sisters to suffer the consequences." My hands balled up into fists beside me and I walked to the door. "Tell Gaila and Manya I'm waiting outside - I'll see you all in a few hours." I rested my hand on Spock's shoulder before walking out.

- - -

"Jim gave it to me for graduation!" she exclaimed proudly, caressing the pendant with care.

"Geez, Gaila, I was expecting lingerie or something," I said, fingering my napkin.

"I never said he didn't," she retorted with an eyebrow waggle - they were getting along way too well, "Has lovervulcan gotten you anything, Miss Valedictorian?"

"I told him that gifts are unnecessary."

Gaila audibly sighed, shaking her head wildly. "You don't get it, Ny! You're supposed to let guys buy you stuff, it's one of the benefits of sleeping with someone. You fuck them, they pay with pretty things. That simple."

I blushed, bowing sheepishly. The three of us were seated at a nice cafe in town. I could see the mountains rising in the distance, something I would miss up in space - land!

"And by the way, nice job bringing him home with you. I did not expect that!"

"What's up with your boyfriend anyway, Ny?" My sister asked, sipping at her icedtea, "I mean, he's really sweet, don't get me wrong, but I think he's stuck in like monotone or something."

"It's called Vulcan, sweetie. That means sexual tension wrapped up in a pointy-eared, emotionless facade."

I scowled, glaring at the two of them from above my menu. "He is not emotionless. He's just..."

"_Shy?_" she asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Reserved."

She rolled her eyes as the waiter approached the table.

"Is your party ready to order?" he asked, eyeing Gaila with interest. Gaila, of course, not realizing that he was most-likely eyeing her because he probably had never seen an Orion before, batted her eyelashes at him seductively.

"That depends, dear, are you on today's specials?"

I kicked her from under the table, causing her to glare at me and grit her teeth.

"Save some of the charm for later, I guess," Manya said and I turned to the waiter, placing my order. Gaila turned to pout at me once she was finished.

"What was that for?" she whined.

"Girl time," I told her and she rolled her eyes.

We finished our meal quickly before leaving the restaurant to go shopping. I stroked the pretty cloths that were being sold at the vendors and eyed with awe the many woven baskets.

"Manya, remember when Grandpa made these?" I asked, pointing to one of the baskets hanging from the roof.

"Oh, definitely. Especially that time you accidently lit a batch on fire," she said with a chuckle.

"How do you remember that? You must have been four or five at the time!"

The girls laughed again. Gaila picked up a pretty purple sarong, holding it up to her body.

"That looks great, you should totally get that," I said, watching her swish it pleasantly.

"I don't know, but I do like it..."

"You're going to be in space for five freaking years, splurge a little!" Manyara said and I grinned.

"She is right, you know," I said, "We're not going to be stopping in the Andari system for a shopping trip."

She happily purchased the item and watched as the woman gently folded it and placed it into a bag.

"Maybe I'll wear it to the club tonight," she said cheerfully, following us down the road and along the vendors. She stopped again, picking up a knife. "Maybe I'll get something for Jim while I'm here..." she mused.

"Gaila, getting something for a boy? My baby's growing up!" I teased, feigning wiping away a tear and laughed. She stuck her tongue out at me immaturely. I took a look at the knives and nodded approvingly.

"These are nice, maybe we should get one for Leonard?"

"I don't know, Ny. A doctor wielding a knife? Is that against some law or something?" she asked, and I looked at some of the other stuff on the table.

"Alright... Maybe one for Sulu?"

"It's shoreleave, not Christmas!"

"Well, we're all going to be stuck with eachother for five years, might as well suck up now," my sister teased and I picked up a knife, a basket, and a hand loomed blanket, purchasing them for my friends back home.

"Hey, Gaila, want to help me pick out sarongs for Janice and Christine?" I asked and she happily obliged, picking out a nice green one and blue one before insisting that I got one too. I picked up a pretty red one.

I started to pay, but eyed something on the corner and smiled. "I'll be taking that, too," I said, pointing to the handcarved three-dimensional chess.

"I didn't know you knew how to play that," Gaila said as I took out my wallet.

"I don't."

"You told him not to get you a present, Ny, why do you do that to yourself?" she protested and I just shook my head.

I took the bag from the old man behind the counter, ignoring her statement.

We laughed and walked around longer, shopping and having fun before it started to get dark.

"Ready to go clubbin'? Gaila asked excitedly, but I shook my head.

"I don't know, Gaila. I feel bad leaving Spock all day and all night..."

"He's a big boy, and like I said, a little extra lovin' won't hurt anyone!"

That was the deal breaker for me. "Naw, I'm good," I said, swinging my leg over my cycle, its pretty red paint shining in the minimal light of the street lamp, "Oh, and Mom said you're not allowed to have sex at the house. She was up all night last time you visited."

She just laughed and nodded. "See you in the morning, then," she said, wrapping her arms around me as I started up the cycle.

"Have a fun night, you guys," I said with a small wave before taking off in the direction of home.

- - -

I laughed when he jerked with the motion of the hovercycle, suddenly coming to a stop. I rested my hand over his. "This is the brake, right here," I said, squeezing the levers under his right and left hands, "There is also one under your left foot." He moved his foot over it and, sure enough, there the peddle was.

"As you just witnessed, the gas is the trigger under your right thumb. To shift through gears you use the peddle under your right foot."

I looked up at him, smiling at how focused he was looking at the red machine beneath him. My snug black helmet fitted over his head like a second bowl cut. I swung my leg over the machine behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist and placing one over his arm.

"Alright - now lift the peddle up with your right toe and press the gas." We started down the dirt road and I smiled, "We are in first gear."

He accelerated, moving from first to second gear expertly before coming to a smooth stop.

"Now that I have convinced you that I will not crash, I insist you use your helmet."

Knowing that he wouldn't continue driving unless I did, I unbuckled the strap beneath his chin before placing the helmet on my head and wrapping my arms back around it.

"Buckle it," he reminded me and I rolled my eyes, doing so.

We drove through the quickly approaching twilight, the setting sun at our back. I noticed something familiar looking in the distance.

"Veer left."

He did so. I rested my cheek on his back, watching the sun begin to set.

"This is where you intended for us to go?" he asked me, looking up at the rock formation. I shook my head.

"No, not originally," I said as the cycle came to a stop. I showed him how to park it before swinging my leg off. He stayed on the vehicle.

"Do what I did," I recommended.

"I did not watch you, instead opting to feel you brush against me when doing so," he confided and I giggled softly, taking off my helmet.

"Swing your leg over, as if dismounting a horse," I said and he did so, a tad shakily.

I climbed up onto one of the rocks and he followed me up. We watched the sun in the distance, its orange hue causing the sky to become a myriad of colors - pink, purple, blue, and gray.

"It's so pretty," I said, resting my head on his shoulder. His hand moved to sweep my hair across my shoulder before coming to rest around my waist. We watched the sunset in comfortable silence. Once it had sunk behind the horizon I leaned into him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before sliding off of the rock and into the abyss of stone.

"Nyota," he called after me and I laughed, collapsing onto the ground. I could hear him approach and looked up to see him quizzically gazing down at me.

"Did you become incredibly fatigued?"

I shook my head. "No," I said, propping my head up on my elbow, "I just haven't been cycling in a while. I find it to be thrilling, don't you?"

"I did find it to be riveting," he agreed. I got up on my knees, taking his hands in mine and tried to pull him down with me.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?" he asked me.

"Yes, I do," I said and he obliged. He sat down, back against the stone wall behind him, and I straddled his lap before pressing my lips to his again.

He responded in kind. I raised my hands to his cheeks, running my fingers over the line of his jaw. Mine was still a little sore from the night prior, but I found it to be completely worth it. I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his as I took a breath. His hands, that had somehow found their way onto my scalp, played with my hair fondly.

"I kinda wanted to ask you about something," I said, seating myself in his lap in a less suggestive manner. "You said something to me last night."

"Was I inappropriate, Nyota? If so, I sincerely apologize." He seemed to have no recollection of the conversation, and I continued.

"No, not at all," I said quickly, "You told me something... And I just wanted to know..."

I took a deep breath. "You said you wanted me to be your K'diwa. And I wanted to know if that was true or just the effects of the chocolate," I said, looking down at our laps. His hands stilled in my hair, but I didn't dare look up at him.

"You know what it means?"

"_Beloved_," I answered softly. I felt him nod.

"Beloved."

"Do you want that?" I asked him, my forehead leaning against his once more.

"Yes," he answered. I felt his need and love put into the single word, more emotion than I had ever heard him voice. I mustered the courage to look up into his face to see him gazing back down at me and, in a brave move, pressed my lips to his once more.

He knotted his fingers back into my hair, pulling my head closer to his. I sat up once more, placing my knees outside of his, straddling him once more. His ears turned green, I noticed, but I didn't stop. I moved my fingers to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them with unsure fingers. His lips pulled away from mine and he helped me in that area. I slipped my shirt over my head to reveal my black bra, wasting no time.

"You want me," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear pleasantly. I wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"Always," I said, tipping him back to lay on the ground before pressing my chest to his again, feeling his fingers slide down my bare back to the clasp of my bra.

* * *

**A nice, lengthy chapter for you! R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**One more chapter after this one, guys! Unless I decide to add one once they get back.**

**I also may do a short sequel about Jim's and McCoy's trip to Iowa. Any thoughts, my lovelies?**

**Thank you so much for your support!**

**Disclaimer - please refer to the previous chapter.**

**

* * *

**

I opened my eyes and looked down in admiration at the woman in my arms. Her skin, the color of lightly roasted espresso beans, contrasted with mine starkly. She lay sleeping in my lap, her back pressed to my chest, my shirt covering her. I would observe her first in my classroom as a student, then in my office as an Aide, and finally in my quarters as a lover but never have I ever felt more...

That was exactly it. I had never felt more than I did at that moment. Her naked, sleeping form never felt so utterly correct in my arms.

I briefly wondered if this was what it felt like for my father before me. My emotions were so warm and all-consuming. I wanted to fall into them, as a swimmer would a pool, and flow with every one of them. But I knew I couldn't. So, instead, I enjoyed the pleasantness of them from afar - enjoying the way I would unintentionally gulp in air when one of her breasts would be freed from my shirt as she slept, the way my heart would sputter when she smiled lazily as she enjoyed her slumber.

I could feel her sleeping mind brushing against mine, the feeling heightened because we were touching - her dreams were beautiful and bright, so captivating in nature. She rubbed against me in her slumber and I felt myself twitch in response. I heard her sleepily whisper my name and didn't know whether it was from her mind or her lips.

Her chest heaved ever-so-slightly with every breath she took. I moved my hand to dance over her waist, pulling her closer to me - almost possessively.

"_K'diwa_," I whispered, my lips brushing her ear.

Forever. I felt the foreign feeling of acceptance seep into me as I looked down at her once more, gently tightening my hold on her.

'But, sweetheart, I thought you would like the green hovercycle...' she ranted sleepily and I felt the corners of my lips pull before kissing her temple and allowing her to continue resting.

- - -

I woke up to not only my mind. There was a peaceful oneness of our two consciouses. I fleetingly wondered if he was awake.

'_Yes_,' said his voice in my mind and I smiled, stretching happily. I knew I would have some bruises later, but didn't necessarily mind - that was the kind of soreness I liked.

I looked up at the sky that was still dark, but I can tell it was near dawn because of the dusty gray color. I started to get up, but his hold around my waist tightened. I laughed.

"What?" I asked, turning in his embrace to face him. I placed a soft, affectionate kiss on his cheek and felt warmth spread within him, which caused me to smile and kiss him again.

This time he turned his head, capturing my lips with his. The intensity was automatically doubled because of our connection and I pulled away, slightly dizzy.

"We should get dressed," I told him, starting to stand up. I automatically missed the feel of his warm body pressed to mine - he felt the same. It took all of my self control not to forget the outside world and return to his arms.

I slipped my bra over my head, then my shirt and, with a soft chuckle, noticed the number he did to my underwear.

"I apologize," he said huskily, eyeing the ripped panties I currently held between my fingers.

"It was worth it," I said and felt the thrill of my words tingle down his spine before pulling my shorts on and and stuffing the ruined underwear in my pocket.

I covered his hands with mine and buttoned the shirt back up for him before running my hands along his neck, fixing the collar. I smiled.

_Hello, handsome._

He smiled in return before taking my hand in his as we walked back to the motorcycle that shined faintly in the dawn light. I swung my leg over.

"You are still tired, Nyota, perhaps I should drive back."

Although I had no doubt in his abilities to master anything, I was reluctant before scooting back and allowing him room in front of me. He could feel my hesitation.

'_I only care for your welfare, k'diwa,'_ he thought to me and my heart fluttered.

'_You do that on purpose,' _I pointed out with a pout, tightening my arms around his waist as he started the engine like I taught him to, _'You know I just melt when you call me that.'_

Instead of denying this, I could sense the corner of his lips rising before he started in the direction of the house. I rested my head on his back once more and listened to the sound of his breathing, my eyes closed.

The next thing I knew we were pulling up to the house and I hoped desperately my mother was as deep a sleeper as she used to be. Once he parked it he got off before me and took my hands into his, helping me dismount from the bike.

I stumbled a bit and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks," I said, resting my hands on his hips, reaching on my tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. I pouted, not tall enough in my flipflops to reach all the way. He smirked in amusement before bending his face to mine, wrapping his arms around me as well.

"I love you," I whispered to him in the darkness, my forehead pressing to his.

He gazed into my eyes tenderly. "Thank you, Nyota," he breathed.

I moved one of my hands up to caress his pale cheek. "And you love me?" I asked desperately, my eyes searching his. He opened my mind to his, allowing me to see all there was to see. All thoughts, all emotions - for my eyes, er... Mind only.

'_More so than I ever thought imaginable.'_

I kissed him again, my eyes closing as I did so. The fatigue set into my limbs, but I refused to release him.

"You require sleep, Nyota," he told me and I shook my head stubbornly.

"I require you, Spock."

"Even so," he told me, straightening to his full height once more. His gaze softened. I laced my fingers through his before walking out of the shed.

We silently sneaked into the house, up the stairs, and into my room. There were no words spoken aloud as we moved to undress and get into bed. He took his clothes off before pulling on the pants he often slept in and, once I was undressed, I slipped the shirt on he was just wearing. I could feel that he was pleased that I did this. We then slipped into bed, my only shirt-clad body pressing to his.

- - -

We walked downstairs to the delicious smell of breakfast.

"Hey there," my mother said, beaming happily as we sat down.

"Morning, Mom," I said with a smile, lacing my leg through Spock's under the table.

"So, where were you two all night?" she asked slyly, setting our breakfasts down in front of us, causing me to blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said coyly, taking a sip of my orange juice, which just caused her to laugh.

"You're home early," I said when Gaila drifted in through the front door, wearing the same clothes she was last night.

"Yeah, well, the guy I was bunking with last night had work this morning and offered to drive me back here," she said, sitting down beside me.

"Thanks, Mrs. Uhura," she said cheerfully when my mom set a plate before her, "How was your night?"

_Wonderful. Amazing. Spectacular._

"It was... nice," I said, feeling Spock's amusement through our newly formed bond. Gaila gave me a look but said nothing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

"Nyota, we have to talk."

I looked up at my brother with apprehension and reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we do," I said softly, willing my body to get up. I felt mental support through the bond and was grateful for it.

I followed Sithembile out onto our front porch, again noticing with a pang how he still looked like the little boy who I once followed around as a child.

"You can't go on your five-year mission with our relationship like this. God forbid something happens," he said under his breath.

"I thought that your were dead and gone for years," I pointed out to him.

"That's not the same."

"No, it's not," I agreed with him, averting my eyes to the old, wooden floorboards.

"I'm sorry I left Nyota, I really am. I was just a kid at the time, and a really stupid one," he started.

"Yeah, you were," I said and laughed, softening my words. He smiled sadly.

"And as for San Francisco - I just didn't know what to do, Ny. I mean, I hadn't seen you in like ten years. I was scared crapless," he said and I nodded, knowing that he was right, but still hurt about it.

"I understand," I said.

"Are we cool?" he asked me, and I could tell he meant it.

"Yeah, we're cool."

He pulled me into a bear hug and I returned the gesture.

* * *

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys!**

**This is going to be the last chapter! Thank you so much for all of your support. As I said, If You Were Gay has already been put on my pro and Childish Tendencies will soon be, as well.**

**ALSO - Many of you have been loyal, supportive readers, but I wanted to make sure I labeled something as THEIR IDEA - the air conditioning scene was inspired by mckenamacabre's comment, saying that it would serve the same purpose. I am so sorry for not mentioning you in the earlier chapter, it was so wrong of me not to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, just whatever I've mentioned in the previous chapters and the story. No stealing, please.**

**

* * *

**

We all piled into Manyara's car after our heartfelt goodbyes. It was already getting dark and a little chilly. When Gaila wrapped her arms around herself after folding into the hovercar, her and Spock shared a look and she visibly deflated - I didn't ask, sliding into the back seat beside him. Instead, I opted to lean into his side for warmth.

'_So, what was that between you and Gaila?' I asked him curiously through the bond. _

'_I pointed out the day she arrived that it appeared illogical to take the doors off of a hovercar if an air conditioner served the same purpose. She retorted that it was_ 'Merely a small price to pay for happiness.'_'_ he said, his lip twitching. I stifled a chuckle, resting my hand on his knee.

"Break it up, lovebirds, we've arrived," Gaila called back to us and I rolled my eyes, although amused at Spock's confusion pertaining to why one would relate to two beings in a relationship to fowl.

I took my bag, full of whatever I wanted to bring with me on mission that wasn't back at the Academy, and got out of the hovercar. I could see the small shuttle in the distance, waiting for us to board it and fly back to London, where we would connect to our next Shuttle.

"It was so awesome to see you again, Manya!" Gaila gushed, giving my sister an enthusiastic hug. She returned the gesture, giggling happily.

"And in five years, we're gonna have even more fun!" she said, helping her take her suitcase out of the car that was filled with unnecessary clothes.

I walked up to my sister and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her on the cheek. "Great to see you, sis," I said, rubbing her head affectionately.

She chuckled, freeing herself from my hold. "You, too. Have a safe trip back. And congrats on the Enterprise, all three of you," Manyara said, backing up to lean against her car, "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Spock."

He held up his hand, the fingers splitting down the middle. "Likewise - Mene sakkhet ur-seveh."

Out of curiosity, she raised her hand, too, trying to split it down the middle like he had. "Mene... What?"

"Live long and prosper," he told her before we turned to our shuttle to board. I sat by the window, watched the lights of our car fade away as we were raised into the dark sky.

"So, where do you think you'll go next, Gay?"

"Well, London, obviously. Then I'm thinking some other famous cities like Paris or Rome or something," she said, buckling herself in, "I was considering maybe stopping in St Petersburg to say hi to Pavel, or Tokyo to say hi to Sulu, or maybe even Edinburgh and stopping in to see Scotty. Plus, that way I won't have to pay for a hotel."

I raised my eyebrow. "You do realize that Pavel is seventeen years old, and that if you went at him it would be considered rape, right?" I asked her under my breath and she just laughed, winking at me slyly.

"He's also staying with his parents, who would not tolerate a horny Orion woman," I reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"I said I would say hi, not perform a bootycall!"

"Isn't that the same thing?" I teased and she laughed, starting to gossip to me about the night that I missed as I looked out the window, the stars outside reminding me of how we would soon be soaring through space.

We soon arrived in London and, after getting off of our shuttle, Gaila gave me a big hug.

"Be safe," I told her and she laughed.

"Aren't I always?" She turned around, bag in hand, and walked toward where all the hovertaxis were waiting. "See you both soon."

I sighed, sitting down in our terminal with exhaustion. "How long is our layover here?" I asked him, eyeing the vending machine hungrily.

"Approximately thirty-four minutes, but if you are hungry, it would be more beneficial to your health to eat freshly prepared food and not something that has been in a metal box for an undisclosed period of time."

I laughed, not having pegged him for the type to be anti-fastfood or anti-vending machine. I could feel his disgust toward it through the bond.

"No, that's fine. Our journey back isn't that long, anyway - I'll eat back at the Academy," I said, resting my head on his shoulder tiredly, my eyes fluttering sleepily. I didn't realize I even fell asleep until he was gently shaking me awake.

"Sorry," I mumbled hastily. He comforted me apologetically through the bond, not wanting to have woken me up, but knew I would not have appreciated him carrying me on the shuttle - I was much too independent.

"Thank you for considering that," I said, taking my bag in hand and wheeling it onto the shuttle behind us. I lifted my bag over my head to place in the metal basket before sitting down beside a green-skinned alien that reminded me vaguely of a female Keenser. Spock sat beside me.

'_Are you still fatigued?'_

'_Yeah, but this shuttle goes back to the Academy. I don't want to accidently fall asleep on you and raise any questions,'_ I thought to him, trying to disallow my eyelids from drifting shut.

'_I see no one. And even so, I do not see why it would be any concern of theirs.'_

I smiled. _'Good point.'_

I buckled myself in, making sure the harness was comfortably loose before sagging against him and drifting off.

- - -

I collapsed on the bed, not bothering to get changed. I felt him tug at my pants.

"You will be uncomfortable in the morning," he reminded me gently and I buried my face in the pillow.

"Don't care. Too tired," I whined and I could feel his amusement as he pulled my pants off for me. "You don't need to do that, you know. Get in bed already."

I reached out to him but, instead of laying in bed with me, he pulled my shirt off for me.

'_You're treating me like I'm twelve,'_ I thought with a pout, trying to unbuckle my bra, but my fingers too clumsy. He assisted me, first by dropping a t-shirt in my lap and second by reaching around to undo the clasp for me.

"About time you got in bed," I said after throwing on my shirt, not allowing him to get up again.

"Nyota, I do hate to upset you, but I am still clothed."

"Oh, fine, hurry up," I said, smirking a little in my drowsy state and releasing him to get ready for bed.

When I felt the bed shift under his weight and his arms curl around me I couldn't help but sigh. _'Finally,'_ I teased, burying my face in his chest. As his fingers started weaving through my hair, ever so often brushing against my scalp, I could feel our minds opening to each other, becoming one mind once more.

"I don't want this to ever change," I confided, "I want to feel like this forever."

"It is likely things will change over the years. The cycle can never stop," he whispered and I shook my head.

"Not this."

He tightened his hold around me and I looked up into his face. He wore the same, heartbreaking expression he often did when realizing something that, to me, was always so simple.

'_I am always going to want you, Spock,'_ I told him, _'Just as I do now.'_

I could feel the connection between us, linking us. I probed it, soothed it, thanked it. He wasn't half anything - he was whole. He was accepted.

'_I am glad.'_

"Do you want me, too?" I prodded playfully, rubbing my nose against his, eliciting a small smile.

"Always."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of your support. If/When I post the sequel to this I'll try to remember to post something on here saying so.**

**Thank you all so, so much.**


End file.
